mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Читай и наслаждайся
Русская стенограмма = :Сумеречная Искорка: Привет, Рарити, Пинки Пай. На что смотрите? :Пинки Пай: На Радугу. Какая же она удивительно смелая, то есть, невероятно энергичная, то есть... :Рарити: Она потрясающая. :Пинки Пай: О, да. Хорошее слово. Она потрясающая. :Пинки Пай, Рарити и Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! :Сумеречная Искорка: О нет! Нет! Нет! :Пинки Пай: Ай-ай-ай! :Пинки Пай, Рарити и Сумеречная Искорка: О-о... :Пинки Пай: Вот вам и потрясающая. :писк :Эпплджек: Всё пройдёт? :Флаттершай: О, я так беспокоюсь. :Пинки Пай: Её лицо таким и останется? :Радуга Дэш: А-а... :Сумеречная Искорка: Как она, доктор? :Доктор Стэйбл: Всё будет хорошо. К счастью, вы сразу же доставили её сюда. :Радуга Дэш: Эх. Сколько я буду здесь лежать? У меня есть дела. :Доктор Стэйбл: Ну, полагаю, как минимум несколько дней. :Радуга Дэш: Вы должны меня выпустить. Я скоро на стенку полезу! :Пинки Пай: У, как паук! Может, теперь у неё появились способности паука? :Доктор Стэйбл: Нет, и способность к исцелению осталась прежней. Она пробудет в постели несколько дней. :Радуга Дэш: Правда? Это всё равно, что несколько месяцев или лет! :Флаттершай: Радуга, всё не так плохо. :Эпплджек: Наверняка здесь отлично кормят. :Рарити: И одежда здесь в тон шторам. :Пинки Пай: К тому же, у тебя есть сосед. :скрип :Радуга Дэш: Что это? «Дэринг Ду и Поиски Сапфировой Статуэтки». :Сумеречная Искорка: Это первая книжка серии. У меня есть все. :Радуга Дэш: Нет, спасибо. Я не люблю читать. Я ведь спортсменка. Чтение для таких головастых как ты, Искорка. Не обижайся, но я не читаю. Это... это безусловно бесспорно скучно. :Все, кроме Радуги Дэш: смеются :Эпплджек: Как это понимать? Она серьёзно? Кому не хочется иногда что-нибудь прочесть? :Рарити: Хорошая книга - это почти так же важно, как шёлковая пижама воскресным утром. :Сумеречная Искорка: Все пони любят читать, Радуга. :Пинки Пай: Да. Я обожаю читать. Вот только я не такая головастая. Она у меня в форме яблока, а может, апельсина или грейпфрута. :Медсестра Свитхарт: Мои маленькие пони, Радуге нужен отдых. Приходите к ней завтра. :Сумеречная Искорка: Тебе понравится Дэринг. Она как ты. Отважная, энергичная и безусловно, бесспорно непобедимая. :часов :щелчки :Радуга Дэш: Повернуться можешь? Можешь? Не важно. :часов :Радуга Дэш: Гр-р. Ах. Пока Дэринг Ду пробиралась сквозь тропические джунгли, удушающая жара лишала её сил, затрудняла каждый шаг. Если бы она могла вырваться из этой гнетущей атмосферы и взмыть в прохладное голубое небо. Но во время приземления она повредила крылья и ей пришлось остаться здесь на несколько дней. Несколько дней. Это всё равно, что несколько месяцев. Или лет! Понимаю тебя, подружка. Назойливо жужжали москиты. :Радуга Дэш: за кадром Сверху доносились крики попугаев. Но все эти звуки не могли заглушить рычание хищников, которые неотступно следовали за ней. :Тигр, пантера, рысь и леопард: рычат :Радуга Дэш: за кадром Благополучно приземлившись на другой стороне, Дэринг Ду смогла наконец перевести дух. Повернувшись, она увидела, что прямо перед ней затерянный храм, который она неустанно искала шестьдесят дней и ночей. :Радуга Дэш: Я вынуждена признать, хотя и не хочется об этом друзьям, но мне это нравится! Мне нравится читать! Я головастая?.. :Радуга Дэш: за кадром Запах гнили и опасности. Вот, что почувствовала Дэринг Ду, вглядываясь в зловещую мрачную глубина храма. :шум :стук :Сумеречная Искорка и Флаттершай: Привет, Радуга! :Радуга Дэш: Э-э... Да, привет. :Флаттершай: Мы решили тебя порадовать. :Сумеречная Искорка: Это твоя любимая настольная игра. :Флаттершай: Мы знаем, как ты любишь побеждать. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ходи первой, Радуга. :Радуга Дэш: Нет-нет, ходите. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ладно. Э, облако-три. :Радуга Дэш: О нет. Ты попала в моё кучевое облако. Давай. :Флаттершай: Э-э, небо-пять? :Радуга Дэш: Ух ты. Нашла мою чайку. :Сумеречная Искорка: Э-э, облако-два? :Радуга Дэш: Мой метеоролог! Ха, теперь мой шмель. Вспышка молнии. Моё последнее облако. Ты нашла его. Вы победили. Да. :Флаттершай: Но, Радуга, ты не сделала ни одного хода. :Радуга Дэш: Да, я проиграла. :Сумеречная Искорка: Но ты ведь не проигрываешь. По-моему, ты вообще ни разу... :Радуга Дэш: А, спасибо! :Сумеречная Искорка: Но тебе было так грустно, и я подумала, что введу... :Радуга Дэш: Да? При чём тут Дэринг Ду? Я же сказала, что не люблю читать. Я хочу спать. храпит :Флаттершай: Рада, что мы тебя порадовали. :Радуга Дэш: храпит А-ах... :Сумеречная Искорка: Ну что ж. :Радуга Дэш: Дэринг Ду стояла у входа в главный зал храма. :Радуга Дэш: за кадром Наконец-то перед ней была легендарная сапфировая статуэтка. :Дэринг Ду: Хм. Здесь наверняка есть какая-то загадка. Что общего у всех этих животных? Ага! Эти животные хищники. За исключением... крыс. :грохот :Ауисотль (Пинки Пай): Привет, Радуга. :Рарити: Как дела у нашей больной? :Эпплджек: Здесь не хватает всежего воздуха. Ты вспотела, как ковбой в жаркий день. :Радуга Дэш: Э-э, что ж. Спасибо, что зашли, но... :Медсестра Колдхарт: Так, всё. Радуге пора ужинать. :Радуга Дэш: Ох, вовремя. Я такая голодная. :Рарити: Считай, что нас здесь нет. :Эпплджек: Давай, ешь. :Радуга Дэш: чавкает :Рарити: Пожалуй, нам пора. :Пинки Пай: До завтра, Радуга. :Радуга Дэш: Ты думала, что сможешь забрать эту реликвию и ускользнуть от меня. Но ты заблуждаешься, Мисс Ду. :Ауисотль: А теперь тебя ждёт смерть! свистит смеётся :Радуга Дэш: Что? Кто это? :Дэринг Ду: Ничего у тебя не выйдет, Ауисотль. :Ауисотль: У меня уже вышло. :Дэринг Ду: А-ах! Опять! :шипение змей :Дэринг Ду: Зыбучий песок! :Доктор Стэйбл: Радуга? Радуга. Радуга-а. :Радуга Дэш: А, добрый вечер... :Доктор Стэйбл: Утро. :Радуга Дэш: Утро... док. :Доктор Стэйбл: Ты что, не спала? :Радуга Дэш: А... спала. :Доктор Стэйбл: Ну что ж, отлично. Поздравляю тебя, Радуга, ты здорова, мы тебя выписываем. :Радуга Дэш: Что? Вечером? :Доктор Стэйбл: Нет. Сейчас. :Радуга Дэш: Сейчас? Прямо сейчас? :Доктор Стэйбл: Прямо сейчас. :Радуга Дэш: Но мне не стало лучше! :Доктор Стэйбл: Успокойся, Радуга, и помни, крыло должно быть в покое неделю. :Радуга Дэш: Как я теперь узнаю, что произошло с Дэринг Ду? :Радуга Дэш: Неужели Ауисотль заберёт статуэтку? Что будет с Дэринг? Ага! У Искорка есть эта книжка. Да, но я умудрилась такого ей наговорить. Ох, кажется, я снова заболеваю! :Радуга Дэш: Ох! Ох, какая боль! Мне больно! :Доктор Стэйбл: Радуга? Опять что-то случилось. :Радуга Дэш: Крыло! Оно всё ещё болит. О! Больно! Здесь. :Доктор Стэйбл: Но это здоровое крыло. :Радуга Дэш: Э, да. Что ж, видимо, теперь оно тоже болит. :Доктор Стэйбл: Хм. Думаю, дело вот в чём. В опасном приступе лени. :Радуга Дэш: Но вы всё не так поняли. Я не ленивая! :Доктор Стэйбл: Ты здорова, Радуга. Подожди немного, и ты вновь станешь прежней. :Медсестра Свитхарт: Всего хорошего. :Медсестра Колдхарт: Береги себя. :Радуга Дэш: Что же мне теперь делать? Я не смогу уснуть, не узнав, что же произошло с Дэринг Ду. Что, вероятно, не так уж плохо. :писк :Дэринг Ду: Такое ощущение, что... верёвка всё туже. :Паук (Фаззи Слипперс): На помощь! Грабят, грабят! Кто-то хочет украсть мои тапочки! :Радуга Дэш: Мне не нужны Ваши тапочки. Мне нужна эта книга. :Медсестра Свитхарт: Держи вора! :сигнализация :собаки :Пинки Пай: Эй! А меня не позвали! :собаки :Рарити: Разве никто не слышал о раннем сне? :собаки :Доктор Стэйбл: Радуга, что происходит, почему ты крадёшь тапочки? :Скрюлуз: лает :Вигилэнс: Эй! Вернитесь в больницу! :Эпплджек: Что за шум? :Пинки Пай: Думаю, это больше похоже на гвалт, чем на шум. :Сумеречная Искорка: В чём дело, Радуга? :Радуга Дэш: Я головастая. :Рарити: Прости? :Радуга Дэш: Ну, я хотела вернуться в больницу, чтобы дочитать последнюю главу... :Сумеречная Искорка: ...«Дэринг Ду и Поиски Сапфировой Статуэтки»! :Радуга Дэш: Да, точно. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох, это хорошая книжка, но я не знала, что она способна довести до мелкой кражи. :Радуга Дэш: Хорошая? Да она потрясающая! Эта книга безусловно, бесспорно очень интересная! Но меня отправили домой, прежде чем я успела дочитать её. :Сумеречная Искорка: Что ж, я рада, что дело только в этом. :Эпплджек: И что нет повода поднимать шум. :Пинки Пай: Гвалт! :Эпплджек: Поднимать гвалт только потому, что ты любишь читать. :Сумеречная Искорка: Как я и сказала, у меня есть все книги этой серии. Ты можешь их брать, когда захочешь. :Радуга Дэш: Спасибо, Искорка. Прости, что я такое устроила. Я думала, что чтение только для умных пони, как ты. :Сумеречная Искорка: Радуга, ты спортсменка, но это не значит, что ты глупая. :Спайк: Да. Посмотри на меня. :Сумеречная Искорка: Чтение доступно всем пони. Надо только попробовать. :Радуга Дэш: Да, я поняла. Прежде чем отвергать, нужно попробовать. :Сумеречная Искорка: Отличный урок. И повод для письма Принцессе. :Радуга Дэш: Всё понятно? :Спайк: Да... :Радуга Дэш: Отлично. Пиши письмо, а я закончу книгу. :шум :Дэринг Ду: Ещё одно приключение. :Ауисотль: Э-хе-хе. Дэринг Ду мне больше не помеха, и весь мир теперь в моих руках. Я победитель! смеётся :Дэринг Ду: Я заберу это :Ауисотль: Кто? Что? Не-ет! :Дэринг Ду: Удачи в следующий раз, Ауисотль. :Ауисотль: Я до тебя доберусь! А-а! :Радуга Дэш: за кадром Ауисотль потерпел поражение и лишился сапфировой статуэтки. :Радуга Дэш: Миру снова ничто не угрожало. Благодаря Дэринг Ду. Ах. «Дэринг Ду и Кубок Грифона». Отлично! |-| Английская стенограмма = :noises :Twilight Sparkle: Hey, Rarity. Hey, Pinkie Pie. What are you looking at? :Pinkie Pie: Rainbow Dash! Isn't she the most daring devil? I mean, the most devilish darer? I mean— :Rarity: She's dazzling! :Pinkie Pie: Ooh, yeah, that's a good word. She's dazzling! :Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Twilight Sparkle: gasp :Twilight Sparkle: Oh no, oh no, oh no! :Pinkie Pie: A-yi-yi-yi-yi! :crunch :Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Twilight Sparkle: Oohh. :Pinkie Pie: So much for dazzling. :monitor beeping :Applejack: muffled Is she gonna be okay? :Fluttershy: muffled Oh, I'm so worried! :Pinkie Pie: muffled Is her face gonna stay that way? :Rainbow Dash: Awwww. :Twilight Sparkle: How is she, doctor? :"Dr. Stable": She's going to be fine. Luckily she has friends like you who got her over here in a jiffy. :Rainbow Dash: Huh, how long do I need to lie here? I've got things I need to do! :"Dr. Stable": Well, that all depends on your recovery, but I'd say a few days minimum. :Rainbow Dash: You guys have gotta get me out of here! I'm gonna climb the walls! :Pinkie Pie: Ooh, just like a spider! the doctor Did the crash somehow give her super-duper spider powers? :"Dr. Stable": Nnnno, nor did it give her amazing healing powers. She needs to stay in bed for a few days. :Rainbow Dash: Few days? Might as well be a few months, or a few years! :Fluttershy: It's not so bad, Rainbow Dash. :Applejack: I bet the chow in here is hoof-lickin' good. :Rarity: And the hospital gowns, they...match the curtains! :Pinkie Pie: And look! You have a roommate! :squeaking :Rainbow Dash: What's this? 'Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Stone'. :Twilight Sparkle: This is the first story in the series. I own all of them. squee :Rainbow Dash: No thanks. I so don't read. I'm a world-class athlete. Reading's for eggheads like you, Twilight. Heh, no offense, but I am not reading. It's undeniably, unquestionably, uncool. :Rest of main cast: laughing :Applejack: Is she serious? Who doesn't like to read a bang-up tale from time to time? :Rarity: Why, a good book is almost as magnificent as silk pajamas on a Sunday morning, heh! :Twilight Sparkle: Reading is for everypony, Rainbow Dash! :Pinkie Pie: Yeah! I love reading, and my head isn't even close to the shape of an egg! It's more the shape of an apple, or maybe an orange, but a big orange! More like a grapefruit really... :"Nurse Sweetheart": All right, my little ponies. Rainbow Dash needs her rest. You'll have to come back tomorrow. :Twilight Sparkle: I think you'd like Daring. She's a lot like you. Adventurous, fierce, and undeniably, unquestionably, unstoppable. :closes :ticking :bouncing :clinking, sloshing, etc. :clicking :Rainbow Dash: ...to get to the other side! Get it? Never mind... :ticking :Rainbow Dash: in frustration sighs :head banging on bed :Rainbow Dash: sighs unenthusiastically "As Daring Do trekked through the tropical jungle, the wet heat sapped her energy and slowed her every step. If only she could escape this oppressive atmosphere and fly up into the cool blue sky. But her crash landing in the jungle had injured her wing and she was grounded for a few days. Few days... it might as well be a few months, or a few years!" Huh. I'm right there with you, sister. :Rainbow Dash: voiceover "The mosquitoes buzzed loudly. The macaws cried from the high trees. Yet all of these distracting noises were not enough to cover the sound of the predators following her every step." :big cats growling and roaring :mewing :Rainbow Dash: steadily getting more excited "Safely landing on the other side, Daring finally allowed herself a moment to breathe. She turned around to find herself face to face with the long lost temple that she had sought tirelessly for over sixty days and nights!" :Rainbow Dash: I hate to admit it to myself, and would really hate to admit it to my friends, but... I love this story! I, I... I love reading! I'm an egghead. :Rainbow Dash: voiceover "The smell of decay and danger hit Daring Do as she peered into the dimly-lit entrance of the ancient temple." :scuttling :clunk :[various noises: metal hitting stone, fire whooshing, alligators snapping, shing!, etc.] :thud :Daring Do: Phew! :clunk :Daring Do: sigh :of noises; pots clanging, monkeys screeching, kazoos, etc. :music :knocking :Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: Uh, hey, guys... :Fluttershy: We thought we'd come and cheer you up! :Twilight Sparkle: We brought your favorite board game! :Fluttershy: We know how much you like to win! :Twilight Sparkle: You go first, Rainbow Dash! :Rainbow Dash: nervous laugh No no, you first. :Twilight Sparkle: Alright, uh... cloud three. :Rainbow Dash: Aw, shucks, you... rained on my cumulus, heh. Go again! :Fluttershy: Um... sky five? :Rainbow Dash: Whoa, you found my seagull. :crying :Twilight Sparkle: Uh... cloud two? :Rainbow Dash: You zapped my weather pony! Uh-huh, you stung my bumblebee. Oh, my thunderbolt. Aw, and that's my last cloud. You found it. Guess you guys win, I lose. nickers :Fluttershy: But Rainbow Dash, you, you didn't even get a turn. :Rainbow Dash: You win some, you lose some. :Twilight Sparkle: But you don't lose some. I don't think you've ever lost a game of— :Rainbow Dash: yawns Thanks for coming! :Twilight Sparkle: But yesterday you were desperate for things to do! :Rainbow Dash: Do? Who said anything about Daring Do? I told you I'm not interested in reading. yawns It's nap time for me! snoring :Fluttershy: Glad we could... cheer you up? :Rainbow Dash: yawns :Twilight Sparkle: Alright then. :closes :Rainbow Dash: "Daring Do stood at the entrance to the central temple chamber." :Rainbow Dash: voiceover "At last, she was face-to-face with the legendary sapphire statue!" :clinking :firing :Daring Do: Hmm, there must be a pattern here. What do all these animals have in common? Ah-ha! These animals are all predators... except... rats! Phew! :sparkling :grinding :rumbling :bubbling :thud :Ahuizotl [with Pinkie Pie's voice]: Hello, Rainbow Dash! :monitor beeping :Rarity: How's our patient doing today? :Applejack: Ugh, we need to get some fresh air in here. You're lookin' sweatier than a pig wrangler on a summer's day. :Rainbow Dash: Uh, well, guys, thanks for visiting, but— :Nurse Snowheart: Okay, now, dinner time for Rainbow Dash. :Rainbow Dash: Oh, just in time. I am sooo hungry. :Rarity: Oh, well, don't mind us, Rainbow Dash. :Applejack: Yeah, just go ahead and eat up. :Rainbow Dash: exaggerated eating noises :Rarity: Uh, on second thought— :Pinkie Pie: Uh, we'll see you tomorrow, Rainbow Dash, aheh... :closes :Rainbow Dash: spits "'You thought you could evade me and capture the relic for yourself, but you are sadly mistaken, Miss Do.'" :Ahuizotl: And now, you shall meet your doom! whistles :big cat sounds plus kitten mewling :Ahuizotl: manically :Rainbow Dash: Whoa! Who is this dude? :Daring Do: pants You won't get away with this, Ahuizotl! :Ahuizotl: But I already have. :clanking :Daring Do: sigh Not again... :hissing :Daring Do: Quicksand! of exertion :"Dr. Stable": echoing Rainbow Dash? :"Dr. Stable": muffled Rainbow Dash? normal Rainbow Da-ash! :Rainbow Dash: H— oh, good evening— :"Dr. Stable": Morning. :Rainbow Dash: —morning. Doc. :"Dr. Stable": Have you been up all night? :Rainbow Dash: Uh, of course not. blows :"Dr. Stable": Well, I'll be quick. Congratulations, Rainbow Dash, we're checking you out of the hospital. :Rainbow Dash: What? Later today? hoof :"Dr. Stable": No. Right now! :Rainbow Dash: Right now?! 'Right now' right now? :"Dr. Stable": 'Right now' right now. :sounds :Rainbow Dash: But I don't feel better! :"Dr. Stable": Now take it easy, Rainbow Dash. Remember to stay off that wing for a week. :opening and closing :Rainbow Dash: How will I ever find out what happens to Daring Do?! :Rainbow Dash: Is Ahuizotl going to get away with the statuette? What's gonna happen to Daring?! Ah-ha! Twilight has a copy of the book! Uh, but I can't ask her after I called her an egghead and all... :thud :Rainbow Dash: Ugh, this is making me sick all over again! :Rainbow Dash: Owww... in pain unrealistically Oh, the pain... the pain! :"Dr. Stable": Rainbow Dash! What are you doing here, a-anything wrong? :Rainbow Dash: Well, uh, my wing! It's still hurtin', Doc. Oh, ouch! Right there. :"Dr. Stable": I was touching your good wing. :Rainbow Dash: Uh, right. Well, I think that one's hurting now too. :"Dr. Stable": chuckles I think I know what the trouble is. A severe case of lazy-itis. :Rainbow Dash: B-But, you got me all wrong, Doc! I'm not being lazy! :"Dr. Stable": You're fine, Rainbow Dash. Give it some time and you'll be right back in the swing of things. :"Nurse Sweetheart": Good day, Rainbow Dash. :Nurse Snowheart: Take care! :Rainbow Dash: What am I gonna do? I'll never get to sleep without knowing what happens to Daring Do! ...Which may not be such a bad thing... :hoots :Rainbow Dash: squee :monitor beeping :Daring Do: Feels like the harder I struggle, grunts the tighter the ropes get! :Spider [with "Fuzzy Slippers"'s voice]: Help! Burglar, burglar! :"Fuzzy Slippers": Someone's trying to steal my slippers! :Rainbow Dash: I'm not trying to steal your slippers, I'm trying to steal this book! :thud :"Nurse Sweetheart": Stop, thief! :crunch :engine :buzzing :continues throughout :Pinkie Pie: Hey, nopony invited me! :screeching :Rarity: Huh! Hasn't anypony heard of beauty sleep? :"Dr. Stable": Rainbow Dash, what in the world is going on? Why are you stealing slippers? :Screwy: barking :"Vigilance": Hey, get back to the hospital! :Applejack: What's all the ruckus? :Pinkie Pie: Mmm, I'd say it's more of a fracas than a ruckus. :Twilight Sparkle: What's going on, Rainbow Dash? :Rainbow Dash: sighs I'm an egghead. :Rarity: Pardon? :Rainbow Dash: See, I was trying to get back into the hospital to finish the last chapter of— :Twilight Sparkle: —'Daring Do and the Quest for the Sapphire Statue'! :Rainbow Dash: You got me. :Twilight Sparkle: Wow, I knew the book was good, but I didn't know it could drive a pony to petty theft! :Rainbow Dash: Good? Try awesomely amazing. That book is undeniably, unquestionably, un-put-down-able! But then I had to put it down; I was sent home before I could finish it. :Twilight Sparkle: Well, I'm glad that's all this is about. :Applejack: There's no reason to go around causin' a ruckus— :Pinkie Pie: Fracas! :Applejack: ...causin' a fracas just because you like to read. :Twilight Sparkle: Like I said, I have every book in the series, and you can borrow them all, any time you like! :Rainbow Dash: Oh, thanks, Twilight. I'm sorry I made such a big deal about all of this. I thought reading was just for smart ponies like you. :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, just because you're athletic doesn't mean you aren't smart! :Spike: Yeah, just look at me! kisses :Twilight Sparkle: Reading is something everypony can enjoy, if they just give it a try. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, I get it. I shouldn't knock something until I've tried it. :Twilight Sparkle: That's a great lesson, and it would make a great letter to the Princess. :Rainbow Dash: Spike Didja get all that? :Spike: Yeah? :Rainbow Dash: Great! You write the letter, I've gotta finish this book! bites :Daring Do: of exertion :cranking :Daring Do: deep breaths Another day, another dungeon! :Ahuizotl: evilly With Daring Do out of the way, the world will suffer mightily at my hands. I am victorious! laughs :Daring Do: I'll take that! :Ahuizotl: Huh? Wha—? Noooooooo! :Daring Do: Better luck next time, Ahuizotl! :Ahuizotl: Curse you, Daring Do! cries :Rainbow Dash: voiceover "And so, with Ahuizotl defeated, and the sapphire statue secured..." :Rainbow Dash: "...The world was safe and sound once again, thanks to Daring Do!" in admiration 'Daring Do and the Griffon's Goblet'. Awesome! :music :credits de:Transkripte/Rainbow Dash, die Leseratte en:Transcripts/Read It and Weep es:Transcripciones/Ardua Lectura pl:Transkrypty/Czytaj i Płacz Категория:Стенограммы, второй сезон